Love that lasts a lifetime
by minato4th
Summary: During Naruto's meeting with Kushina, she decides to tell him small stories of how her and Minato's lives were before Naruto was born and how they both loved him long before he even came into the world...
1. Humble Begginings

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

Love That lasts a Lifetime

Naruto gave the brightest smile he could after Kushina narrated the tale of how she and Minato fell in love. Kushina smiled too, and looked at her son's eyes. He had gotten his father's eye colour, but his mother's eye shape. "Ermm... Kaa-chan is there something wrong?" asked Naruto curiously, as she had been looking at him for quite some time.

Kushina suddenly jerked up a bit and said "Oh, it's nothing -ttebane ... Naruto get over here." and gestured for him to put his head on her lap. Naruto just shrugged and did as he was told and put his head on her lap. She slowly untied his black headband and kept it aside and started slowly rubbing his bare forehead. Naruto smiled as she did this, as he had never felt a mother's love and warmth before.

"Now that I told you about me and Minato, you tell me. Have you got a girlfriend yet?" Naruto blushed madly and said "Kaa-chan!" she giggled at his reaction. "Oh come on, there must be someone you like -ttebane!" she said. "Well, I love a girl named Sakura-chan but it's one sided on my part -ttebayo .." Kushina then asked quickly "Is she pretty?" to which Naruto replied, "Beyond words, she is smart, strong and has got really pretty pink hair. I love that hair... just like yours Kaa-chan -ttebayo!"

Kushina blushed and said, " Thank You Naruto!". She gently stroked his whiskered cheek and then inquired " How come it's one sided?" Naruto then frowned a bit. "She likes a guy named Sasuke" he said. Kushina's face lit up, "Is he an Uchiha?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "then he must be Mikoto's son... I had met both of them a bit before you were born... anyways , tell me about Sasuke - ttebane."

Naruto then said, "He is a rogue ninja, and has been a missing nin for the past 3 years.." Kushina gasped, "Oh,my" was all she could say. "He was my best friend, no ...he was like a brother to me. I swear I will get him back. I promised Sakura that I will. I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way -ttebayo! He said, smiling.

"His mother and I were best friends. Well, like mother, like son I guess." Kushina stated. "I used to hate him though..." Naruto started." He was always at the top of the class, and got all the girls, and he did it all effortlessly! What made me angry is that he would always act so smug and... He stole MY Sakura-chan's heart -ttebayo!" Kushina giggled a little at the last part.

"Well Naruto, many women were infatuated with Minato too, and they kept following him everywhere. In fact, I have a theory that he created the hiraishin just so he could escape from his fangirls -ttebane." Naruto laughed. "Was it that horrible?" Naruto questioned. "Well, yeah! Let me tell you a small story of how he finally got rid of his fangirls"

***FLASHBACK***

* * *

Minato and Kakashi were sparring in the Training Field. Then after some time they eventually got tired and sat down in the grass for a break. Minato saw his teacher near the fence, with a huge black eye on his face. "Jiraiya-sensei, don't tell me you were peeking again. Geez.. man, after I get appointed as hokage next month, I'll be sure to make a law against peeping toms like you." Jiraiya just smiled and said "Nah, Minato I've got enough _research_ for my book. Today morning, I had gathered up all my confidence to propose to Tsunade again which resulted in..." and then he pointed to his black eye.

Minato laughed, "Pathetic, sensei.." he said. Jiraiya scrunched up his eyebrows and said "Atleast I tried proposing to her, you and Kushina have been together for sometime, and you haven't even thought about asking her hand in marriage.." Jiraiya said. Minato said, "Well I thought I'd tell her after I become hokage...".

"Minato, you have got to make your move, it's now or never!" he slapped Minato's back. "Haven't I taught you anything?" Minato looked at Jiraiya and said, "You're right sensei, tonight I make my move!" He then went home to get ready. He invited Kushina for dinner, made a reservation at a really fancy restaurant and got dressed up.

He put the ring inside her wine and then sat down patiently. Eventually, he was surrounded by fangirls and had to push them away. Then Kushina came, and they all backed off, fearing the Bloody Habanero. They talked and talked and when Kushina sipped her wine, he ring got inside her throat and she started choking.

Minato started to panic and finally got the ring out. Kushina gave out a "awww" even when it went to places she would've preferred it not to. Minato got on his knees and Proposed to her and of course, she said yes.

All the other fangirls left with their heads down in defeat. The Bloody Habanero had finally got the Leaf's Yellow Flash all to herself.

* * *

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Naruto gave his widest grin. Kushina smiled back at him. "Naruto don't worry, our family is known for producing Strong and good-looking shinobis and kunoichis. Someday you will get that girl, I assure you." Naruto looked up at his mom and said "Thanks Kaa-chan." She smiled and bent down and kissed his whiskered cheek. "Anytime, my boy." Naruto then nodded.

"Tell me Naruto.." Kushina suddenly started, Naruto turned his head to face her and looked up at her. "Do you give any trouble to your senseis and seniors?" Naruto flustered at that question,"Well I'm not _that_ big of a nuisance.." Kushina gave him a questioning look and said " Oh Really?" Naruto then started "Well...I have decorated the stone faces with graffiti a couple of times.." Kushina started laughing " You did that to Minato too?" she asked.

"Well I didnt know it was Tou-Chan -ttebayo!" Naruto said, proving his innocence,then told Kushina numerous tales about his adventures that he had with his comrades and senseis. Afterwards,Naruto asked his mother "Kaa-chan, what made you think that I would be uh..._hyperactive"_ .

Kushina laughed and said " My dear boy, you gave your father and I a hard time even before you were born -ttebane!" she said giggling. "Wha? That can't be right!" he said. "Well, you are my son, even if you look like Minato you definitely got a little of my hyperactive personality there!" Kushina said. "Let me tell you what happened..."

* * *

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: **So, What do you guys think? Do you like it? This is my first fic, so it's not that good. Please leave a review, the more I get, the faster I update!


	2. Big News

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto Or Any Of Its Characters.**

* * *

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER : **

My dear boy, you gave your father and I a hard time even before you were born -ttebane!" she said giggling. "Wha? That can't be right!" he said. "Well, you are my son, even if you look like Minato you definitely got a little of my hyperactive personality there!" Kushina said. "Let me tell you what happened..."

***FLASHBACK***

* * *

Kushina is sitting on the couch feeling a little under the weather. Minato was busy as always attending meetings and doing paperwork, signing treaties etc. Kushina got up and went over to their Bedroom and laid down for a bit. She looked over at the nightstand and looked at their wedding photos. They had gotten married the year before.

Suddenly she heard the front door open and she went to see who it was. Minato came in and smiled at her and then asked" How are you feeling dear?" Kushina just stared at him and asked him "What do you think -ttebane?" Minato just sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him. She plopped herself next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her and asked,"Tell me Kushina, what's wrong?" as he gently stroked her head. "Kushina, just replied, oh it's nothing Minato... just a headache." Minato just smirked and said "How 'bout Ichiraku's? I bet that'll cheer you up!" Kushina stood up straight and said "I'ts your treat Namikaze! I'll get ready and be down in five minutes -ttebane!"

Minato just facepalmed himself. Why didn't he think of it earlier?

* * *

"Old Man Teuchi! One Miso Ramen with Pork please -ttebane!" yelled Kushina as she sat on one of the stools in the Restaurant. Teuchi just looked at her and said "I'm not that old Kushina-chan!" "Oh sure you are, you've got yourself a kid and everything -ttebane!" Kushina retorted. Minato just sat patiently, deciding on what to eat.

Suddenly Kushina slapped Minato's back and said "Tell you what, let's have a ramen eating contest! Loser has to pay the bill -ttebane!" she grinned. Minato was about to say something but was cut off by an" Itadakimasu!" said by Kushina as Teuchi handed both of them their bowls. Minato then said "Itadakimasu" and took a slurp of his noodles and then started, "Kushina dear your'e already sick and I don't think it's good to eat so mu-" Kushina interrupted "Old Man! Three more bowls please!" then she kept down her empty bowl.

Minato just looked at her stunned. She was done with an entire bowl while he still had three-fourths of his first bowl left. Minato sometimes wondered how she maintained her figure despite having a huge appetite, but he dare not ask her how. After Kushina finished about 10 bowls, Kushina left with a full tummy and Minato left with an empty wallet.

The couple then decided that it was getting too late and went home to hit the hay. They snuggled up in bed when suddenly Kushina jumped up and ran to the bathroom. And, let's just say it was a rough night because Kushina jumped to the bathroom every one hour. The next day Kushina sat at the Kitchen table and was reading the newspaper.

Minato woke up and went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee and said "Ohayo dear, how are you feeling? and kissed the top of her head. " I am alright, but am really hungry right now. I think I'll go make myself some ramen right now -ttebane." and she got up to get some instant ramen, then Minato stopped her.

"Oh no your'e not. You spent the whole night last night puking your life out. I'm gonna be cooking us something to eat okay?" Kushina gave him an angry look and started "Oh Minato your'e cooking tastes-" and then held her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Minato just stood there saying "Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad!

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Kushina came downstairs while Minato was chopping vegetables. "I called the doctor, she said she could spare a little time to check on you. Why don't you go now and when you come back, I'll have the food ready." he suggested. Kushina just smirked and said " Fine, you win this time Namikaze."

At the hospital Kushina found out that she was going to be a mother and literally facepalmed herself for not thinking about that earlier. Then she went home to tell Minato the great news but before she left the hospital, the doctor stopped her and gave her a warning. NO RAMEN FOR THE NEXT NINE MONTHS. Kushina's heart literally stopped for a minute.

Then she trudged home and tried not to look sad as she wanted Minato to be really surprised and happy. She walked into the house and yelled "Minato, we're gonna have a baby -ttebane!" Minato came out of the kitchen with a bowl and spoon and repeated "huh, A baby?". "I am gonna be a mother dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina as she put her hand on her belly.

Minato started blushing and said "I'm gonna be a father." Kushina took a step closer to Minato and even louder she said "A mother, dattebane!". Minato's joy knew no bounds. " Imagine that, I'm gonna be a father!" Then Kushina ran and embraced him with a hug and they both started laughing in joy. After about 5 minutes, Minato put the bowl on the table and asked "Kushina dear, what did the doctor say?"

"Well she said that the baby will be born on October 10. That's a long wait -ttebane."

"And? What else did she say?"

"Erm, she also said that I should go for regular checkups so we can check on the baby's health."

"And? What else? Didn't she say anything about your diet?"

"Well..."

Minato smirked. "No Ramen for the next 9 months ,huh?"

Kushina looked at him angrily. "You're pushing it Namikaze..."

Minato just laughed. "Ramen will spoil the baby's health dear, we don't want that to happen now do we?"

"Of course not! But then..." Kushina sighed and rested her hand on her palm.

"These nine months are gonna be pretty hard for you huh?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"No ramen for nine months huh? I don't think I could live like that for very long." Naruto said. Kushina ruffled his hair then said "It was pretty difficult to be without ramen for that long but it was worth it, look at how happy and healthy you are now!" Naruto smiled at her. "Of course we knew that there were going to be bigger problems than Ramen. I guess you could say that those 9 months were the best and worst days of our lives."

* * *

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: **So, what do you think? Did you guys like it? Please leave a review so I'll know how good my stories are.


	3. The Journey Has Just Begun

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER : **"No ramen for nine months huh? I don't think I could live like that for very long." Naruto said. Kushina ruffled his hair then said "It was pretty difficult to be without ramen for that long but it was worth it, look at how happy and healthy you are now!" Naruto smiled at her. "Of course we knew that there were going to be bigger problems than Ramen. I guess you could say that those 9 months were the best and worst days of our lives."

***FLASHBACK***

* * *

Minato was tired, he had been working the entire day and the thought that he would have to go through the same torture tomorrow sickened him. He sighed and he opened the door to his house. He walked in to see Kushina sitting on the couch with a parenting book in her hand. Minato smiled and walked in next to his wife and sat down.

"Good Night Beautiful" he said as he kissed her on her forehead. "Why are you awake? I'ts pretty late and you need your sleep you know..." Kushina put her head on his shoulder and said " I know but this guy has been bothering me all day... I couldnt sleep. It aches to even walk around. My feet are killing me -ttebane" Kushina said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Kushina dear, I'm so sorry..." said Minato in a concerned tone as he started to massage Kushina's feet. "How about I hire a professional massager huh? How will that do for ya? Minato suggested. Kushina just smiled and said " I'll Manage Minato, but tell me, what is our son's name gonna be -ttebane?" Minato looked at her and said " I don't think so Kushina, I think it will be a girl." Kushina gave him a questioning look. "Oh really?" Minato nodded "I'll read her stories every night, take her to the park, we will learn new jutsus together, count the stars, and do all sorts of daddy-daughter things... and most of all I'll protect my little girl from any possible danger... that includes you, the bloody habanero" He said pointing to Kushina.

Kushina just laughed and gave a playful smack to his blonde head. He then removed his headband and rubbed his forehead which was now exposed to the cool air around them. "Minato, we need to get the nursery ready for the baby." Kushina said. Minato nodded his head. "Well, I think I should hit the hay, it's getting really late -ttebane" She then got up on her feet. She then quickly retreated her hand to her swollen belly and winced in pain as she felt a really strong kick. Minato smiled and picked Kushina bridal style and walked them up to their room.

"You know Kushina I think it's high time we move into a bigger house, this one only has two rooms. I can't give up my office room for the nursery so it's best we move into a three bedroom house.." Minato said as he climbed up the stairs with his wife in his arms. Kushina nodded and let out a big yawn. Minato smiled as he got into their room.

He gently placed Kushina on her side of the bed and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. He wore a t-shirt and shorts and climbed in the bed next to her. He then pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head.

" Good night Kushina" Minato said as he put his arms around her protectively.

"Good night Minato" said Kushina. She smiled at the over-protective attitude of Minato.

"By the way Minato..."

"Hn?"

"It's gonna be a boy. I just know it dattebane."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

"You see Naruto, I was right. I just knew it would be a boy. My goodness, you wouldn't stop kicking, it was like you're practicing taijutsu in there -ttebane!" Kushina said laughing."Kaa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Kushina ruffled her son's spiky blonde hair. "I'm just messing with you! It's my fault you're hyperactive anyway." Naruto smiled. "Then what else happened?"

"Well, I started babysitting a few children since I had nothing else to do at home alone but mainly because I knew my kid would be hard to control. So, I had to be prepared for anything." Kushina stated. " Some of the children drove your father crazy. One day I had gone out for a few minutes to get milk and told Minato to take care of the children I had been told to look after. He agreed stating that he needed some practice too. I came back home to see Minato pinned down to the floor, 3 children on his back. I think they were playing "horsie" with him or something." Kushina then burst into laughter at the memory after which she continued, " The one in the front held his golden bangs like reins and yelled GIDDYUP HORSIE! It was SO FUNNY -ttebane!" Kushina said in between giggles.

"Didn't you help tou-chan?" Naruto asked. Kushina's laughter ceased and then she answered "Well yeah, I had to save my husband from the torture but only after I took a couple of snaps -ttebane! Who would miss a chance like that!?" Kushina stated. _Maybe Baa-chan knows where those pictures are..._ Naruto thought to himself.

"So that episode brought the end to my little _day care center_ and after a few weeks, we found out I was carrying a boy child." Naruto grinned at that sentence. "Yup, so now that we knew the gender, we decided that it was time to choose a name..."

* * *

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: **Sorry guys, that the chapter is so short! I am pretty busy so yeah, I couldn't write much. And I would like to thank you for the awesome reviews! It really meant a lot to me! I would also like to thank everyone else for your favs and follows! I hoped you liked this chapter and I assure you the next one will be up soon! Oh yeah, don't forget to review!


	4. The Name Game

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto of any of it's characters.

* * *

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER: "A**fter a few weeks, we found out I was carrying a boy child." Naruto grinned at that sentence. "Yup, so now that we knew the gender, we decided that it was time to choose a name..."

*** FLASHBACK***

* * *

" Okay, okay, you win Kushina..." Minato said as he sat down with his book on their dining table. "Yup, hehe. I told you that I knew it was gonna be a boy -ttebane... Minato what's that your'e reading? She inquired as she drank her tea. Minato looked up at her and said " Oh, this? It's one of Jiraiya sensei's books.." Kushina raised an eyebrow. Minato looked at her and then showed her the front of the book. _The Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja_ was the title.

Kushina rubbed her forehead and then said "Minato you can read the book later, we really need to decide on our baby's name.". Minato was too engrossed in his book to notice her. "Minato... you are listening... RIGHT?!" She said in a very freaky way. Minato immediately closed the book. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to finish the chapter." he said. Kushina took the book from him." You really like this thing huh?" What it is it even about?" Kushina questioned.

" Well, it's about this ninja named Naruto who is - hey are you okay?" Minato said as Kushina suddenly put her hand on her belly. "Nah, it's okay, he just kicked me, that's all. You continue -ttebane." Minato smiled and the continued "So yeah, he is a really determined ninja who is looking for the answer for true peace. Everyone keeps on telling him that it's a curse of the Ninja world, and there can never be a solution to end this chain of hatred But then he says that he will find the meaning of peace, and will someday... break that curse." Minato finished.

"Oh wow, that old geeyzer actually wrote something fruitful -ttebane... But Minato we really need to name this kid." Kushina was starting to get frustrated. Minato then put his chin on his palm. " Well how about Arashi?" Kushina shook her head. " Ok then, ummm does Yuta sound good?" Kushina facepalmed herself. Half an hour passed by and they still couldn't decide on a name. Minato sighed and gave his book a glance when suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Kushina! Let's name him Naruto!" Kushina frowned and quickly grabbed her belly. "Oh come on Kushina, Naruto is a great name!". Kushina put her hand on her belly and said "It's a great name Minato but this guy just won't stop kicking -ttebane!". She stroked her belly. Minato smiled "He is not gonna be a regular kid, is he?" Minato asked. Kushina just giggled and shook her head "Hey there little guy, you've gotta stop kicking your poor kaa-chan okay? It's getting out of hand dattebane!" She said to her little baby while rubbing her stomach.

"So you're okay with Naruto?" Minato asked. Kushina suddenly had a very surprised look on her face. "Kushina?"

"Minato! Get over here!" Minato got up from his chair and knelt down besides his wife.

She put his hand on her belly. Minato gave her questioning look. "Say his name." she instructed.

"Naruto" Minato said casually.

He felt a kick.

Both parents just looked at each other in awe. "Say it again!" Kushina instructed.

"Naruto!"

There it was, another strong kick from Naruto.

This went on for a few more times and the parents couldn't be more happy. Every time he sent a kick Minato and Kushina just laughed and Minato kissed her cheek.

"This is amazing Kushina, he really likes the name!" Minato exclaimed. Kushina nodded. "Naruto Namikaze, sounds perfect -ttebane." Minato gave her a serious look and said "Kushina I think it's best we give him your surname." Kushina gave him a questioning look. "Why?". Minato then said "Well I'm the hokage, and there will be lots of people who will try to use Naruto to get to me. I want to keep our little boy safe so if we give him your surname, we can be sure that his and my relation is somewhat hidden."

Kushina smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki huh? Sounds even better -ttebane." They didn't get any response from their little boy. "Well, looks like he is tired." Minato said as he put his head on Kushina's belly. Kushina smiled and put her hand on his golden hair. " Naruto I can't wait for you to be born.." Minato said. "Kushina then added, "Yeah, we will all be together, as a family. Always.."

* * *

"So that my son, is the story of how we decided to name you Naruto." Kushina said. Naruto looked at his mom and said "Man, I love that story dattebayo."

Kushina giggled "Well we had to be careful not to say Naruto that often, cause you went out of control the second you heard your name." Kushina told her son. Naruto looked at his mother and scratched the back of his head. "Well, kaa-chan I guess I should say sorry for causing you pain.." Naruto said. Kushina then giggled "Oh, there's no need to..." she then looked at his baby blue eyes.

_Oh how I wish you were here Minato. I wish that we could spend some time together as a family of three. Even if the time given was really little..._ Naruto then looked at his mom's wierd behaviour. "Kaa-chan?" Kushina immediately snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh I'm sorry Naruto. I just wish that Minato were here with us now, I wish that you could spend a little more time with your father." Kushina said, in a melancholy tone.

"Me too.." Naruto said. Kushina leaned over and pushed away the spiky golden hair that was on his forehead and kissed it. "I love you baby.." she said.

"Naruto smiled and said. "I love you too..."

* * *

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: ** Did y'all read the latest chapter 662? I tried not to cry at the end :*(. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I must confess that the whole "saying the name and kicking thing" isn't my idea. I got inspired from a movie. But I have to say, it seemed so apt over here! Don't you think? Please leave a review!


	5. Tough Times

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

_Oh how I wish you were here Minato. I wish that we could spend some time together as a family of three. Even if the time given was really little..._ Naruto then looked at his mom's wierd behaviour. "Kaa-chan?" Kushina immediately snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh I'm sorry Naruto. I just wish that Minato were here with us now, I wish that you could spend a little more time with your father." Kushina said, in a melancholy tone.

"Me too.." Naruto said. Kushina leaned over and pushed away the spiky golden hair that was on his forehead and kissed it. "I love you baby.." she said.

"Naruto smiled and said. "I love you too..."

* * *

Kushina sighed, "Then almost 8 months passed by...and before we knew it October arrived. But before I continue... I have to tell you something... very important...that I was the nine tails jinchuriki before you." Naruto gasped. Had he heard her correctly? "What? You were the previous jinchuriki? How? Why?" Kushina then explained. "Naruto, I'm not from Konoha, I'm from the Hidden Eddy village, but it doesn't exist anymore... it got destroyed in the war. Somehow, when I was a baby, my parents escaped from the destruction. That's why there are only a very few of us Uzumakis"

"What they USED you? They weren't even treating like a person!" Naruto yelled angrily. "My clan-folk excel in in seals and well they had a close relation with Konoha. The red symbol on your jacket represents the close relation between the leaf and the eddy. I had an extremely powerful chakra, even greater than one from my village. That's why I was chosen. But Lady Mito Uzumaki, the first Hokage's wife, and the first nine-tails jinchuriki told me that if we fill ourselves with love, we can be happy even if we have to live as jinchuriki.

_Thank You Minato... It's because of you that I was able to live a happy life.._ she thought to herself. "So kaa-chan, you were happy even as a jinchuriki?" Naruto asked curiously. Kushina smiled..."Yeah, I was!" Kushina said happily. Naruto then let a few tears fall...Kushina noticed this,"Hey, Naruto there is no need to cry -ttebane!" she said as she wiped the tears off his face.

Naruto smiled and said "Your'e right. I shouldn't cry over this.. I gotta be strong -ttebayo". Kushina hugged Naruto and rubbed his back gently, "Hey, I haven't finished my tale yet.. -ttebane". Naruto nodded and sat down... she sat down along with him and then said "So, where was I?... I remember, as I said before, I was The Nine Tails Jinchuriki. It was pretty smooth the first few years, since I had all my family and friends. But then... later..."

Kushina looked down and was silent for a few seconds..."Kaa-chan, what happened?" Naruto asked in a worried tone...Kushina looked at Naruto and then said, "It was around that time that my parents died, and I felt so alone... My mother was the one who helped me to get through all the tears, the pain and everything... And then suddenly with her gone.. I didn't know whether I could face the world alone."

***FLASHBACK***

* * *

It was a very cold winter evening... Snow covering almost every inch of the Hidden Leaf. After Kushina had gotten news of her parents death, she refused to come out of her room, let alone her house. A 16 year-old Minato was really worried. After a meeting with the hokage, he was on his way to his house when he bumped into a friend..._literally._

Minato had hit Mikoto's forehead and they both fell down on their bottoms. " Mikoto-chan! Gomenasai! I wasn't looking where I was walking!" Minato apologised as he helped her to get up. Mikoto just smiled and adjusted the mufflers on her ears. She smiled and said "It's okay Mina-kun... Say why don't we go for hot tea right now? It's really cold and I would love something hot to drink right now." Minato nodded and they went to a local tea shop. Minato started munching on his dango when Mikoto started "Mina-kun, you seem a little off today... What's bothering you?"

Minato looked up at her, "Well, I'm worried about Kushina, I mean she hasn't stepped foot out of her house.. Will she be okay? I mean, your'e her best friend, no you are like her sister. I couldn't stop thinking about her the whole day. Has she gotten over it? You gotta tell me." Minato said anxiously. Mikoto just looked at him with wide eyes and then readjusted her scarf.

"Kushina's just having a bad time... What is really frightening her is that well, she is not from here right? So, she is afraid that no one will be as close as her parents were with her, giving her care, warmth and most importantly,... love." Minato looked at her again and then sipped his tea. "She is so upset that she won't even let me inside her house.." Mikoto said.

She then smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, "Minato-kun I really think that you should go and talk to her.." Minato looked at her with a confused look."Mikoto-chan! She is like your sister! If she won't let you in, there is ABSOLUTELY no way she'll let me!" Minato exclaimed. Mikoto just giggled and then said sweetly, "Mina-kun, I have seen the way she looks at you ever since the kidnapping, she will definitely let you in." she assured. Minato smiled,"Arigato, I think I will go now." he said as he got up.

Suddenly they saw Fukagu standing behind a pillar, trying to hide from the both of them. Minato smirked, "Mikoto-chan, you do realise that Fukagu-" She then facepalmed herself. "I swear, that guy will NEVER change... Iv'e been trying to get away from him the entire day..." She sighed and reached in her Handbag to get out the money for the tea. By that time Minato had already paid the stall keeper. "Oh Mina-kun you shouldn't have-...hey what's this?"

She then pulled out a perfume-smelling envelope from her handbag. Minato laughed, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, pointing to the envelope. Mikoto nodded. "Yes, this is the fourth love letter I got this week." She then looked over at Fukagu and yelled "FUKAGU BAKA! I'm not gonna let you go this time!" Fukagu just fled from the spot. Minato chuckled and then said,"You should probably go after him". Mikoto nodded and got up and bowed respectfully, "Bye Mina-kun! Good luck with Kushina!" she yelled as she ran down the street. Minato waved goodbye and readjusted his hat. He then ran towards the Redhead's home.

* * *

Kushina had been crying all day.. the loss was just too much for her to handle. She suddenly heard someone knocking on the door, "Kushina are you there? a voice said from outside. It was _him_. "GO AWAY!" she yelled. Minato tried knocking a few more times only to get the same response from her. He then heaved a heavy sigh and ran towards her window.

_It's_ open!He thought as he slowly climbed through her window and fell down head-first into her house. He rubbed his head and turned around to see what room he was in. It was her bedroom. He then slowly descended towards her living room , It was a HUGE mess, there were ramen cups on the floor, clothes unfolded snd scattered everywhere, coffee stains on the walls. He then looked away from the mess to see a very upset Kushina bawling her eyes out on the sofa.

"WHY DID YOU COME?" Kushina asked sternly. "Well we were all worried about you and we wanted to check on you. Kushina you really need to get over-". Kushina then got up and grabbed Minato's collar. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME ,NAMIKAZE!" she yelled. Minato was taken aback by her behaviour. "DO you know what it feels like to lose people who were your only hope?" she asked softly. She then let a few tears fall.. "No one will ever understand me..." she said as she sobbed onto Minato's jacket.

Minato smiled and hugged her, "Kushina, just listen to me now, okay?" he said as he started rubbing her back. She held on tightly to Mnato's jacket and nodded her head. "Good. Now let's sit down..." and then they both sat down, Kushina still clinging onto him. "Kushina, I know it's really difficult to cope with loss. But you really need to get over it...Do you think your parents would like seeing you like this? he asked as he gently stroked her head.

"No" she said very softly. Minato smiled "Do you know how many times Mikoto-chan and the others had tried to get in here? We were all worried sick about you Kushina...". Kushina then started to feel really guilty. "I'm sorry" she said in between sniffles. "It's okay but the main reason I came here is to tell you something very important." Minato said in a serious tone. Kushina looked up at him, "What?" she asked. "Don't you DARE think that you are gonna be alone. We are all there for you. Don't you ever forget that. Forget about all the"outsider" nonsense, you live in the hidden Leaf, so you are one of us." he said.

Kushina looked down again in guilt then Minato pulled her chin up to look at him. "Hey, I already told you that you're strong, in body,...and spirit. Didn't I?" he asked. Kushina giggled and said "Thank you Minato, you really helped me a lot -ttebane." he then gave her a reassuring smile and then said "Anytime... well I have to go now, it's best you get your sleep." he said as he got up to go to the door. He just unlocked it and was about to head out.

"Don't go, please..." she pleaded. Minato smiled and closed the front door. "Sure I'll stay." he said, he walked towards the sofa and sat down next to her. She put her head on his lap and let out a big yawn and then slowly drifted to sleep. Minato was somewhat shocked by this action but then was okay with it, if it would calm her down.

After a few minutes Mikoto came over and saw the two teens on the sofa. She then smiled and Minato slowly got up, making sure to not wake Kushina up. He then bowed at Mikoto respectfully and left the home. Mikoto smiled as he left and knelt besides Kushina. She gently stroked her cheek. _Way to go Mina-kun..._ she thought to herself.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

"After what Minato told me, I was really happy. He assured that I will always have my friends and that there will be no time where I will feel left out." Kushina said. Naruto smiled a little, "Wow, tou-chan seems like a really special guy.." he said. Kushina nodded, "Yup, whenever I was with Minato, I knew that everything was gonna be alright. But Naruto, I want you to know one thing -ttebane." Naruto looked at her and then she continued "As long as you have friends, never feel left out and lonely. Trust me, that isn't good at all. Remember that trusted friends are the most important. You don't need a lot, just a few will suffice. As long as you're happy."

"Yeah there is nothing like friendship -ttebayo." Naruto said. Kushina put her hand on his shoulder, "Sure there might be times where you will be sad and you'll think that life couldn't get any worse, but your friends will always be there for you. And one day, you'll find just the perfect person who understands you completely. Just like how I found Minato. Got it -ttebane?"

"Got it kaa-chan." Naruto exclaimed. She smiled at him "...but there is still something that bothers me..." Naruto said. "What is it?" Kushina asked. "You were the nine tails jinchuriki right? But then tou-chan told me that a guy from the akatsuki with the mask was controlling the nine tails... so how come the nine-tails wasn't with you?" Kushina gave Naruto a serious look. "I see that your father didn't tell you everything...That's right,he didn't have much time with you. Okay Naruto I'm gonna tell you what happened...sixteen years ago... the day you were born."

* * *

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:** Sorry that I kinda jumped from Kushina's pregnancy, all the way back to when they were sixteen... but I had my reasons. Anyways I'd just like to say that Imma wrap this story up with the next 2-3 chapters because you know, Naruto can't stay with Kushina for THAT long... even if it is fanfiction. I'm planning to do a narusaku fic next, since thats my second favorite couple after minakushi. Hope you liike this chapter and I'll be sure to update soon. Don't forget that more reviews= faster update!


End file.
